


Just a rainy day

by SicaTi



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: A little bit of sleepy perry, I tagged characters in the order they appeared in, M/M, Okay it took a lot of polishing, heinz talks a lot, honestly i'm proud of this one, not that shippy but hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SicaTi/pseuds/SicaTi
Summary: Most of the agents were out somewhere in the other side of the Tri-State Area so, as O.W.C.A.’s top agent, Perry was forced to do all of their work. Unfortunately, most of this work had to be done at night.Which, obviously, caused him to do his actual job less effectively.





	Just a rainy day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spideryspade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideryspade/gifts).



> I had a lot of fun writing this little one-shot! I'm in love with perryshmirtz since I was a kid and I thought it would be nice writing something for them!
> 
> It was written in one day so it's nothing spectacular, it doesn't really have much of typically shippy things either, but I enjoyed making it a lot and there is a possibility I will write something about own P&F AUs! :3 
> 
> This one is also kinda written for my boyfriend who got me back into P&F and into perryshmirtz! Hope you have fun you fucker (jk ily)
> 
> Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this one for now! Thanks for reading!
> 
> [Edit] Thanks revenblue for helping me fix and polish up the whole fic! :D I really own you one~

“Ferb, I know what we’re gonna do today!” Phineas said to his brother, like he did every day. “Hey, where’s Perry?” he asked right after, but then noticed the platypus sleeping on the other side of the tree. “Oh, there he is. He’s usually gone by now. Well, let’s go order supplies.”

The boys then walked away. After a second the platypus was woken up by a quiet beeping sound. He looked around, realizing what’s happening. He got up on two feet and put a fedora on, much slower than usual. He opened a secret tunnel in the tree and jumped into it.

The truth was, he was really tired. Last night he’d got little to no sleep due to doing all nighter for one of his fellow agent colleagues. Most of the agents were out somewhere in the other side of the Tri-State Area so, as O.W.C.A.’s top agent, Perry was forced to do all of their work. Unfortunately, most of this work had to be done at night.

Which, obviously, caused him to do his actual job less effectively.

Landing in his lair, he slowly walked towards his computer seat and sat down, waiting for the call from Major Monogram. He didn’t have to wait long.

“Ah, there you are, Agent P.” said Monogram, appearing on the screen. “I’m sorry for giving you another all nighter, but you know how things are lately.”

Perry gave out a weak chatter in answer. He did know. He didn’t have to like it, though.

“Anyway, Doofenshmirtz has been spotted buying really suspicious parts in the car store, probably for his newest -inator. Go to his lair and investigate.” The platypus saluted and pressed some button on his chair. The button triggered some mechanism inside of it, which caused an airscrew to get out of it. After a second he was automatically going to Doofenshmirtz’s place on his flying seat. “Good luck, Agent P.”

**_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated_ **

Doofenshmirtz was in the process of building his latest -inator. He seemed to almost panic, running around, taking some parts from his workbench and sloppily adding them to the invention. “Perry the Platypus will be here any minute now and I haven’t even finished my -inator yet!” he said to himself, trying to tighten a screw.

Just then, a seat with an airscrew landed on the balcony. The scientist noticed it out of the corner of his eye and turned around, approaching his nemesis. “Perry the Platypus? You’re too early--" Just then he realized something. His nemesis… was asleep.

“...Aww.” Despite Perry being his enemy, he was incredibly adorable when he was asleep. So adorable it made Doofenshmirtz smile a little. He squatted next to the seat to take a better look at his sleeping enemy. “They don’t even let you sleep in the agency or what?” He sighed, shaking his head slowly. “It’s 5th time this month!” he looked at his nemesis for a while, then at his invention, then back at Perry. “Well… I guess I could finish my -inator before you get up.”

He unfastened the seat belt off of his enemy as quietly as he could. Then he picked the platypus up gently, carrying him inside of his apartment and, also gently, put him down on the couch. As he let him go, Perry, probably unaware of what he was doing, curled up into his normal sleeping position. Doofenshmirtz, seeing that, let out another quiet “aww". He took a pink blanket that was lying nearby and tucked it around his nemesis, doing his best to not wake him up. He looked at him for a moment with a soft smile and walked away, going to finish building his -inator. He just hoped the noise he’ll be making doing so won’t wake the platypus up.

“If I’d known how tired they’re making you in this agency I wouldn’t be building this The-Same-Socks-Inator today, I’d do it tomorrow or something,” He whispered to his sleeping nemesis. “You know, normally I would probably tell you my whole evil plan by now, no matter if you’re asleep or not, but the parts I was missing came to the car shop like an hour ago so I didn’t have time to finish building the -inator before you came...” He made a short pause here, taking a screwdriver from the workbench. “Actually I haven’t exactly thought about my scheme either. It’ll be something about getting rid of one sock from each pair in the whole Tri-State Area so people will never be able to find a pair of socks!” he said, putting his arms up triumphantly.  “...At least that’s what I’ve been thinking about,” He turned around and looked at the platypus, “I’m on an evil block lately so my schemes aren’t exactly very ‘evil'. I didn’t even make a trap for you, I just really wanted to finish building the -inator so I completely forgot about it! Thankfully it wasn’t even needed since, well, you’re asleep.”

Doofenshmirtz continued talking for a long time, still working on his newest evil invention. After a while he heard drops of water on the balcony as it started to rain. The raindrops caught his attention for a moment.

***

Perry opened his eyes. All he could see for a moment was blurred out colors and light. He could also hear some noises. He blinked few times and stretched out on all fours, then he looked around. One of the noises was coming from the TV that was in front of the couch he was apparently sleeping on. The second one was coming from the outside. The platypus blinked again, noticing the rain outside.

Then he realized he was at Doofenshmirtz’s place.

He looked at the blanket that was covering him, but threw it off right away, picking his fedora up from the couch and putting it on. Then he saw Doofenshmirtz walking in from the kitchen, holding two cups of something that was apparently hot, since steam was coming out of it.

“Perry the Platypus, you finally woke up!” He said, approaching. “They’re really hard on you, aren’t they? You slept at least few hours!” he placed the two cups on coasters the coffee table that was between of the couch and the TV. “Sugar?”

Perry settled into a fighting stance, raising his fists. “Oh, come on, Perry the Platypus, the whole day passed by, it’s too late for any evil!” the scientist said, sitting next to him on the couch. The platypus put his hands down, giving the scientist _the_ look. He was still unsure. “See? No traps, no evil schemes today. I even made you a cup of hot tea, since it got all rainy and cold.”

The platypus picked up the cup Heinz pointed at, looking at the tea inside. Oolong tea. Heinz really knew him well. Then he looked at the -inator in the corner of the room. He had noticed it earlier, that’s why he hadn’t really believed the evil scientist. He pointed at it when Doofenshmirtz was looking at him. The man followed where Perry’s finger was pointing, also looking at the invention now. “Oh, that? That’s my The-Same-Socks-Inator. You don’t have to worry about it, though. You see, I didn’t finish building it in time so I decided to finish it while you were asleep, blah blah blah, I’ve already said all of it. Long story short, when I finished it you were still asleep so I thought it would be fair if I let you wake up first, but it started raining and I didn’t make this -inator waterproof and I need to use it outside, so it will be a scheme for tomorrow. Want a cookie?” He asked, getting up.

The platypus nodded as he sat down, a little bit more confident. He knew that even if Doofenshmirtz is evil, he _usually_ keeps his word when he says he won’t do any evil today. He decided to spend some time with him to have an eye on him, though. Just in case.

Besides, the two of them rarely spent time together without fighting.

Heinz came back after few minutes with a plate full of cookies. He lowered the plate so Perry could take a cookie, and, after he did, he placed the plate on the table, next to his cup of tea. Then he sat down once more, changing the channel on the TV with the remote. “They’ll be marathoning my favourite show tonight. I’d tell you everything about it but I don’t want to spoil anything. And I don’t understand most of it myself, since it’s in Spanish. Oh, and about your floating seat, I decided it would be better to take it inside from the rain, so it’s over there. I’m telling you just so you can find it when you’ll be going home.” The scientist pointed to the seat that was actually laying near the wall on the other side of the room. Perry responded with a little smile and a chatter. “It started to rain really hard, didn’t it, Perry the Platypus? I hope it won’t rain whole evening, otherwise you would either have to fly home in this heavy rain or stay here overnight!” Perry jumped a little. Doofenshmirtz laughed.

The doctor didn’t really mind if his nemesis would stay overnight at his place, but seeing the platypus’s reaction he realized it would be better not to mention it. He took another cookie, stuffing it into his mouth so he wouldn't talk.

“Could you give me this blanket, Perry the Platypus?” the scientist asked after a while, pointing at the blanket that had been covering the platypus when he woke up. He looked at it and handed it to Heinz right away. It was actually really nice and soft.

“Thank you, Perry the Platypus. You can still have some of it if you want, it’s big!” Doofenshmirtz said as he tucked it around himself with the pink material, leaving some more on Perry’s side, who covered himself with it as well. “It’s really soft, isn’t it? I got it from my-- oh, shhh! It’s starting!” The scientist interrupted his own thought as the intro to some Spanish soap opera appeared on the TV screen.

It was actually really cute how much Doofenshmirtz was excited about this show. The show was pretty much built up on clichés, but Perry guessed that since Heinz didn’t understand a word he’d simply made up the whole story himself. His theory was confirmed when the scientist tried to explain the plot. He described the beginning of the first episode as a birthday party, which didn’t really fit to the group of sad people dressed in black, who were shown on the screen.

Perry felt really comfortable like this, sitting close to his nemesis and watching a soap opera with him, like they were friends. They should do it more often. It was fun. After a while he leaned against the scientist’s arm, mostly unaware of it. He realized something was wrong when his nemesis shut up. Then, realizing what he’d done, he quickly sat up straightly, trying his best not to make it awkward. Lucky for him, something in the show distracted Doofenshmirtz quickly and all the awkwardness disappeared within a few minutes.

They spent the rest of the evening watching the show, Doofenshmirtz trying to constantly explain what was happening despite not really knowing himself. After quite a while, both cups were empty, all cookies were gone and darkness crept across the sky. Neither of them noticed it until the sound of raindrops began to disappear.

Perry got up from the couch, realizing how late it was.

“What is it, Perry the Platypus? You’re gonna miss the best scene!” said Doofenshmirtz, a bit confused. The platypus pointed at his wrist. “Oh, well, I guess it _is_ pretty late already…” he said, not really knowing what he should do at this point. All their meetings usually ended up with something exploding and the words ‘Curse you, Perry the Platypus!’, but nothing had exploded today and there was no reason for Heinz to yell it. He simply got up as he watched his nemesis push his flying seat on the balcony. “You know, Perry the Platypus, we should really do this more often!” he said as Perry got on the seat.

The platypus just gave him a thumb up and chattered in an answer as the seat’s airscrew activated.

***

“Oh, there you are, Perry!” Phineas said as the pet walked into his and his brother’s room. “I was getting worried!” the boy petted Perry when the platypus jumped onto his bed. The platypus let out a chatter as he lay down. “I wonder where he’s been whole day.”

They could think of everything.

But they would never know that he’d spent the whole day having a nice time with his nemesis.


End file.
